


Want Me To Make You?

by questi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Held Down, M/M, No Relief, No closure, Non-Consensual, Orgasm Denial, Painful Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Spit As Lube, choking on cock, dry fingering, gagging, no enough prep, no satisfaction, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/questi/pseuds/questi
Summary: Tony saysmake me, and Steve takes him up on it. (an alternative scene on the helicarrier) MIND THE TAGS AND THE WARNING, you know what happens.





	Want Me To Make You?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quickie for good night (or good morning), so to say. I don't think any of this would or could happen in canon, obviously. But I couldn't stop thinking about it tonight. Too hot.

They are alone in an office on the helicarrier, fighting it out while everyone else is going about something more productive.

 

Steve's shoulder under his palm feels electric, even though the touch was supposed to be simply rude and offensive. Suddenly Tony finds himself wanting to see what exactly those muscles can do.

 

"Back off," Steve snarls in his face.

 

"I'm beginning to want you to make me."

 

Before Tony knows what's happening, he's fighting for air. A hand is choking his airways, holding him tight against the wall, so high that he has to stand on his tiptoes. He claws at it, and nothing. Panic settles in. Next, Steve's lips are viciously rough against his own, less a kiss, more an attempt to steal all the rest of his air. Tony struggles frantically. Ineffectually.

 

Steve throws him on the floor next. Tony lands in a painful puddle, not managing to get his hands under him. His head bangs against the rug

 

Suddenly, he's being pulled by his legs, straightened. He's flat on his back, struggling to get up on his elbows, when Steve's full weight descends on him. But, where he expects to see Steve's angry face, he finds himself glaring at Steve's crotch.

 

Tony's arms are immobilized over his head, under Steve's knees, Tony's legs are also being held down. He cannot move, and Steve is rutting into his face, squishing his nose painfully, leaving rug burns on his lips.

 

Then, with one hand, he pulls his fly down. His cock springs out, hard as a rock, slapping Tony across the mouth. He tries to kick his legs, but Steve is still pressing on them with his other forearm.

 

Later, Tony thinks he could have called for help, but his first impulse is to clamp his jaw shut against the intrusion.

 

Unceremoniously, Steve grabs hold of his chin and just pulls down. There's nothing Tony can do to resist his strength. His jaw is forced open, and the cock is stuffed in.

 

It's very thick, and the musk is overpowering, and Steve's balls fall across Tony's nostrils, virtually cutting off his air supply. Breathe, Tony tells himself, and tries to, around the cock that is stretching his jaw open.

 

In the next moment, Steve pushes _down_ , forcefully. The cock hits the back of Tony's throat and Tony gags. With another powerful push, the cock is, impossibly, all the way in his throat. Tony is gagging, his throat trying to cough it out, which doesn't work, of course. He cannot breathe, and that's all he can think about. Reflexively, he swallows around the impossibly big dick. And somewhere in the distance he hears Steve moan.

 

He's getting dizzier by the moment. He struggles weakly, but it accomplishes nothing.

 

All at once, the cock is out of his throat, and the air is incredibly sweet. The little that Tony manages to suck in. Steve doesn't pull out of his mouth all the way. Before Tony can turn his head away, it's coming down again, the huge bulbous dickhead forcing its way right down his throat.

 

Steve starts fucking in and out and it's agony.

 

Tony has sucked quite a few dicks in his time, but nothing like this. His eyes are watering,  his throat is on fire. He's constantly struggling to breathe. There is no adjusting to this pace.

 

Slowly he becomes aware Steve is squeezing his balls and cock through his jeans. Roughly. Kneading them like dough. It hurts, but that particular torment is electrifying. Then he opens Tony's fly and pushes the jeans and the boxers down.

 

As Steve takes him in hand, Tony realizes he's hard to the point of pain. In that instant he hates himself more then ever. But asphyxiation always did that to him, and Steve's cock is stretching his throat painfully, fucking in, fucking out, and his balls are filling Tony's nostrils with the reek of sex. There's nothing he can do about it.

 

Steve's palm is excruciatingly dry on Tony's cock as he strokes it. It hurts, it _chafes_ , but all Tony can do is hump into his hand and moan around the cockhead, which probably feels awesome, he thinks bitterly.

 

The throatfucking stops being so frantic. It's more paced now, and Tony manages to catch a breath now and then. Enough so that he's very aware of Steve rubbing  his thumb over his cockhead. It's not so raspy any more, it's slick with precum. Tony is disgusted with himself, but his cock is dying for the rough touches and he can't help moaning again.

 

"Oh, look at you now," Steve mutters, more to himself, it seems, than to Tony. "Big man in a suit of armor? You just needed to be taught a lesson. You're leaking precum. You're loving this. _Loving_ it."

 

No, Tony wants to say. But yes. He is.

 

Next, Steve lets Tony's cock slap against his stomach, seemingly forgotten. He's pulling Tony's ass cheeks apart, carelessly rough. Tony can feel cold air against his asshole. At this moment, he thinks, my ass is getting more breathing air than my lungs.

 

He's permanently lightheaded, and his throat is scraped raw, but he has a feeling there's still a portion of Steve's cock he hasn't tasted yet, and it scares him. How deep can it actually go?

 

Something prods at his hole. Tony clenches. No, he thinks, no you won't. Steve's finger is completely dry, and it's obvious it's on purpose, and Tony hates him for it. He keeps the hole stubbornly clenched, as if that could change anything. But the next time Steve plunges down his throat it's especially aggressive, especially vicious. It goes deeper than ever, and stays there for seconds too long. Panic hits again, Tony is struggling, and the rough finger penetrates the ring of muscles.

 

It burns and scrapes in there, cruelly twisting and turning, pulling at the skin. And it's forced deeper. It feels like a knife in there, so dry and careless, and if only this dipshit deigned to spit on it, it wouldn't be so bad. Well, at least the cock in his throat has let up again and he can breathe once again. More or less.

 

At a particularly vicious twist of the finger, Tony's cock twitches traitorously, and why is the burning feeling turning him on so much, why is the cut of the airflow – here it goes again, cock plugging throat, balls covering nostrils – so fucking hot? Why is he getting of on being held down and helpless and at the mercy of this asshole? But the need scours his cock and he wants two fingers in his hole, three, rough and unlubed, hurting him.

 

The finger pulls out, almost all the way, then is pushed in forcefully. Tony screams around Steve's cock, or tries. The scream is cut off by the cock plunging back down his throat, further than ever. Tony gags and chokes and Steve is probably enjoying it, the fucker. It must be all the way in his lungs. He feels Steve's pubic bone grind into his lips.

 

Then the horrible, punishing rhythm begins. His asshole and throat are being drilled, violated in sync. In and out, in and out, fast and rough. Almost unbearable. It's pure torture, and Tony almost comes, even though his cock is still leaking, neglected.

 

All of a sudden it's over, his ass empty, his throat empty, Steve's weight off of him. Tony is disoriented for a moment. Fails to move. The next thing he knows, his knees are being pushed into his chest. Something blunt prods at his entrance. Steve's cockhead is slick from the slime from Tony's throat, small mercies, but after just one finger, Tony is not nearly prepared enough for something so big.

 

When it pushes in, his world splits in two. The pain is nearly unbearable. Nausea washes over him.

 

And he realizes only the head is in, and tries to pull back. No use. The cock pushes further in, spreading agony.

 

Tony tries to push Steve away feebly, but he catches his wrists in one hand and pins them to the floor. The other hand is across Tony's mouth and nose, cutting off his air _again._ Steve plunges the rest of the way in and rests there for a moment, buried to the hilt. Tony's muscles are struggling to accommodate him, but it's a fucking huge rod in his gut, and it hurts, it hurts, it hurts.

 

Then Steve starts thrusting.

 

Tony is sure that, with every thrust, something inside him tears. Or at least it feels that way. Every hard plunge elicits a small scream into Steve's palm. But then, he's getting used to it, he's getting used to the feeling, and Steve drags his cockhead across Tony's prostate pulling out, pushing in. Despite himself, Tony is rocking into it, wanting more pain, more pleasure.

 

The palm leaves his mouth and grabs his cock, and Tony thinks he will die from the rush. A few times, Steve tugs and jerks at it, still fucking him hard. Tony is on the brink, almost there, almost there...

 

"Yessss, harder," he keens, and just as the first wave is about to hit, Steve lets go of his cock and pulls out of his ass nearly all the way, but he's still pinning his wrists down.

 

Tony bucks and bounces, chasing orgasm, but he goes over the edge feeling next to nothing. The pleasure just fizzles out. No intense contractions, no little death. His cock is twitching and bouncing with each spurt, and he ejaculates and ejaculates, and still it feels like nothing. A ruined orgasm, a complete let down. On _purpose._ Captain America is a jerk.

 

Still firmly held down, Tony whimpers in pure frustration and humiliation.

 

"Why?" Why did you ruin it, is what Tony means for the most part, right now. The other questions are for later.

 

Steve's answer is a shrug. "Why the hell not?"

 

And then, after Tony is finished, and inexplicably emotional, and _angry_ , Steve plunges back in, pounding into Tony like there is no tomorrow. For the most part all Tony feels is pain and chafing in his ass, and he wants to weep with unfulfillment and he's still awfully horny too.

 

Steve comes inside, pulls out, and pulls his pants back on. Tony's are still tangled around his ankles.

 

"You raped me," Tony says. He feels nothing.

 

"Oh, who are you kidding, Stark, you loved every minute of it," Steve spits out and slams the door behind him.

 

Tony is left on the floor, feeling empty, come leaking out of his ass. He tugs at his cock roughly, desperately trying to get some satisfaction, but it's too late.

 


End file.
